What Hapens in New York
by snowangel787745
Summary: What if Ricky got accepted into the New York Program just like Amy? Will a month together in New York change their relationship? Or will everything fall apart? What will stand in their way, if anything? Read What Happens in New York to find out.
1. An awkward arrival

Taking place right after Episode Two of the new season.

## California = 3 hours behind New York

Today was the start of summer break, and Ricky, Amy and John were exiting the plane and entering the New York Airport. Once they went through security, they could go get their bags, so Ricky held their carry-on bags, which mostly consisted of things for John, while Amy held their son.

Several minutes later, they found the correct area and began searching for their luggage. As it turned out, they needed a cart because of all the bags. Ricky chuckled as he looked at the cart filled with one of his bags, one of John's and three of Amy's. She turned to him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Why'd you pack so much?" She just shrugged. They made their way to the van that the music program director had provided to take them to the hotel, where they would all be staying for the duration of their trip.

It was a long, awkward trip to the hotel and the only sound was the occasional humming of the driver and the sounds of John breathing heavily. In the silence, Amy thought about the day that she had been told about the program.

_* Flash back *_

_Amy sat in the chair in the small counselors office, listening to the woman in front of her. "You've been invited to a program for musically gifted students in New York!" _

_Amy smiled. "Wow, that's great! Too bad I can't go. I have to watch over John." The counselor smiled like the cat that swallowed the canarie. _

_"What?" asked Amy._

_"Well, Ricky has also been invited to the program! They can book adjoining rooms and you can both take care of John while you're there. Isn't that great?"_

_* End Flashback *_

After several hours talking it out, Amy's parents and Ricky's foster parents finally agreed to the trip.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, there was someone there waiting to grab their luggage, and Ricky and Amy gratiously accepted the offer.

When they stepped into the hotel, Amy exhaled and gasped. The hotel was beautiful! On the inside, Ricky was just as impressed, but keeping up his poker face, he simply led Amy over to the director of events.

"Ricky! Amy! Oh, and this must be little John!" said the tall woman, bending down to look at John in Amy's arms. When she stood she looked from Amy to Ricky then said,"I'm afraid that we have a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Ricky slowly, as if to control his frustration.

The director looked sheepishly at them. "Well, when we were booking your rooms, we told the hotel that you would need a room with a crib for your son..."

After Amy and Ricky nodded she continued. "Well, they thought that since you had a son that you were married, so, umm, they, uh...booked you only one room to share." she said the last part quickly.

"What?" said the two parents simultaniously. Amy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I am so sorry. We tried to book another room for you, but they're all booked. I suppose you'll just have to share the room. My apologies. Here is your itinerary for the next four weeks and hotel key." She handed Ricky two booklets, each with their own name on it, and two card keys with the room number printed on it. She walked off leaving the teenagers angry and confused.

After a minute of silence, Ricky turned to Amy. "I guess we'll just have to deal with this. I can sleep on the couch or something. Come on, I'm REALLY tired."

Amy nodded, deciding to agree, because she was also tired. It was only 7:00 p.m. but the plane ride was long and she wanted to stretch out.

So, she followed Ricky to the elevator. Once inside he glanced at the room number and pressed the number to the level they needed. The elevator ascended upward, stopping at the second floor.

When they found the right room, Ricky unlocked the door with the card key and opened the door. They both walked in and saw that their luggage had already been brought up. The room itself was nice. It had a microwave and fridge in a small area which was assumed to be the kitchen. The rest of the main room consisted of a small round table with two chairs, and a t.v.

Amy stepped past Ricky and walked into the bathroom and saw that it was nice enough with a showerhead and a tub for John. She was checking the cabinet for a hairdryer when she heard Ricky.

"Uh, Amy, there's only one bed and no couch."

Amy sighed in frustration, leaving the bathroom and entering the bedroom where Ricky was. She placed John in the crib, who was already sleeping. "I guess we'll just have to share."

Ricky looked surprised. Amy shrugged. "What else are we gonna do? Sleep in that crib?" she pointed to the small crib that John was sleeping in. Ricky looked at their son and nodded. "I guess you're right. We don't have many options."

Amy walked over and laid down on the matress and closed her eyes. "I'm gonna unpack my stuff and John's. Do you want me to unpack yours too?" Ricky asked.

Amy shook her head. "No, I'll get it later." she said lazily. Then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Amy."

Amy groaned and rolled over.

"Amy!"

She threw a pillow over her head. She could hear a sigh. She thought she was off the hook. That is, until she felt someone shake her arm. She snapped to attention. "What?" she screeched. Her eyes were beginning to focus and she could see Ricky smirking in front of her.

"You know, you snore when you sleep." he said.

Amy lifted a pillow and smacked him on his face. "Shut up. Why did you wake me?"

"I'm hungry and this book thing says that there's a dinner buffet. Come on, I'm starving!"

Amy rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed. Ricky stood up as well. "Geez, you're so whiney sometimes! Get John and we can go, just let me call my dad. I was supposed to call him when we got here." Ricky nodded and went to wake John while Amy grabbed her phone from her jeans pocket and dialed her home phone number. She listened to the ringing until she heard her maother on the phone.

"Amy, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom. Well we're here. Sorry, but I fell asleep as soon as we got to the hotel."

"Is John okay?"

"Yeah, Ricky's got him right now. We're about to go get dinner. There's a buffet in the hotel dinning room and we're supposed to eat there."

"Okay, sweetie, just be careful and call us everyday."

Amy smiled. "Sure. Love you guys."

"We love you too Amy, John too. Good night."

Amy pressed the end button and walked back into the bedroom with John's diaper bag. He still wasn't potty trained, so he wore diapers. The bag also had some snacks that he liked, mostly animal crackers. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Ricky said, exiting the bedroom with John in his arms. Amy smiled when Ricky leaned down and tickled John's stomach and John giggled, tickling Ricky back. She laughed along with them. The three then left the room and went down to the dinner buffet.

* * *

Ricky, Amy and all eighteen other program participants were seated in the large dinning hall, and Amy was getting frustrated. She was frustrated because she was trying to feed John while some fake-blonde airhead was flirting with Ricky. After five more minutes of listening to her giggle obnoxiously, she had had enough.

Amy set John in Ricky's lap and stood, walking the two steps behind Ricky to face the girl.

"Look, can't you see that we are kinda busy here trying to take care of _OUR_ son?" she said, placing emphasise on the word 'our'. "So, why don't you just leave us alone and go find someone else to annoy?"

The blonde retreated to another table, mumbling as she walked off. Amy sat back down and immediately saw Ricky smirking."Is someone a little jealous of the blonde girl?" he asked, teasingly poking her shoulder.

Amy rolled her eyes and poked him back. "No, someone is a little pissed at the blonde girl." Amy's eyes landed on a small square of paper with a phone number written on it. Ricky looked in the same direction she was and also noticed the paper. He crumpled it up and threw it onto his plate along with his napkin.

Amy stared at him, one eyebrow raised. Ricky just shrugged and leaned closer so that his lips were centimeters from her ear. "I prefer brunettes." he said before pulling back abruptly to smirk. Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to her own plate to finish the last few bites of her salad, leaving Ricky to finish feeding John. She was able to mask her speeding heart rate and blushing cheeks well, she thought.

* * *

Amy held John as Ricky unlocked the door of their hotel room. She followed him in and went to the bedroom to set John into the crib then went to unpack her bags. "Hey, Ricky, I'm gonna put all my stuff up now, so you can have the bathroom."

"Okay Ames, I'll tell you when I'm out." he said as he reached into a drawer and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. Amy mechanically put away her clothes and found her pajamas to change into. She also grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. She didn't want to use the complimentary stuff, she preferred hers.

Amy had just put away her last shirt when she heard the bathroom door click open and Ricky's deep voice calling out to her. "Okay, I'm out. Bathroom's all yours." he said, entering the bedroom. Amy stood up and had to stiffle a gasp. Before her stood a freshly showered Ricky, wearing no more than a towel carelessly wrapped around his waist.

Amy grabbed her clothes and other supplies to busy herself. To avoid staring at him. Amy had forgotten that he was so musular. She carefully stepped around him and walked into the bathroom. She needed a long cold shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Amy exited the bathroom, her toiletries neatly put away in her traveling case in her hand. She tip toed into the room for fear of waking John. She didn't think Ricky would be asleep yet, but you never know.

She walked into the bedroom and found Ricky stretched out on one side of the bed._ At least the bed is big. And thank god he put some clothes on. _she thought. Ricky was wearing a t-shirt and some pajama pants and had the t.v. on the dresser turned on, watching something. Amy was intrigued and walked over to the other side of the bed, the one closest to John's crib, and stretched out too.

She watched the screen and noticed that it was familiar to her, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She pulled her dryed hair into a loose ponytail and continued watching. When she saw the familiar japaneese actor on the screen, she smiled. "Oh my gosh, you watch _Heroes_ too?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite show."

Amy stared at Ricky, who hadn't turned from the screen. "What?"

"It's my favorite show too."

Ricky looked at her. "Really? Who's your favorite character?"

"Sylar. No question."

"Okay, this is getting weird. He's my favorite character too. Wanna watch some episodes?" he asked, gesturing to the dvd set boxes stacked on his bedside table.

"Don't we have stuff to do tomorrow?"

Riky shook his head. "The book says that we don't start workshops until the day after tomorrow. We're supposed to just relax tomorrow so we can get to work later."

Amy grinned. "In that case, throw in season three."

* * *

Please Review!


	2. A day on the town

Author's Note: Thank you all soooo much for the support! First things first, who else screamed with joy when Amy said 'I love you' to Ricky on monday night's episode? Even though she said more like a brother, she still said it! So, I'm also gonna post a one-shot based on that, so check it out!

Second: In this story, only the events in the second episode of this season matter, except that they had to leave the next day, so the I love you thing also didn't happen. So, Ricky knows that Adrian is pregnant but Amy doesn't.

###

Amy POV

When I woke up, it wasn't because John was crying or that the sun was shining on my face. I woke up because Ricky's arm was slung over my stomach. I growled and tried to push him off. I really tried, but he was REALLY strong.

"Ricky! Get off! You're crushing me!" I said, still trying to push him off. Finally, with one last shove, I was able to push him off me. When I did, he spun and fell off the bed with a thud. My mouth dropped then twisted up into a grin. I couldn't stop laughing as he stood up rubbing his shoulder and cursing under his breath.

"God, Amy, don't try to kill me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever drama queen, you were smothering me! What else was I supposed to do?"

Ricky sat back on the bed, still massaging his shoulder. "Umm, I don't know, how about wake me up?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasam.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right! Ricky, you sleep like you're dead! Oh, and you snore too." I said, snickering at the last sentence.

Ricky playfully shoved me and smirked. I laughed and then glanced at the crib. John was sitting up, playing with one of his stuffed animals, which made me and Ricky smile.

"Hey, why don't we take the little guy out today? You know, to sight see and everything."

I tought about it for a moment. How many times to you get to be in New York when your meals and hotel are payed for? "Definately. Why don't we get ready and get breakfast here, then we can go somewhere."

Ricky nodded and walked over to pick up John from the crib. "I've got John, so you can have the bathroom and I'll take the bedroom. We can switch off. Just knock on the door first."

I nodded and jumped off the bed to grab my bag and then headed to the bathroom.

* 10 minutes later *

I approached the door to the bedroom feeling refreshed. I had brushed my teeth, put on some make-up and brushed through my hair. All I had left to do was change out of my pajamas then I would be ready.

I lifted my hand and gently tapped the door. "Ricky?" I asked, leaning against the door to try to hear him.

Instead of answering, he opened the door, causing me to tumble. But, somehow, he managed to catch me before I could hit the floor. "Ames, I'm SO sorry! You okay?"

I looked up into his deep brown eyes. They seemed...worried. "I-I'm fine." I managed to get out, still entranced by the depths of his eyes. He softly picked me up and set me back on my feet. After that he left the room with his needed toiletries, leaving me speechless as he shut the door behind him.

_" Wow, he's stronger than I thought he was..._ " I thought to myself. For a minute I began thinking back to the way his arms felt on my skin, feather-light, yet still strong. I shook the thought away quickly.

"You love Ben." I muttered to myself, although the words didn't hold much meaning to me. Not really. I had said them so often that it only felt like second nature. I turned to find John on the floor, fully clothed in a blue t-shirt and shorts, playing with some to that rattled. A smile spread across my face, just like it always did when I looked at him.

After making sure nothing was on the floor that would be of any harm to him, I turned to the drawer where I had stashed all my clothes. I selected a tiered black skirt that ended just above my knees and a solid blue flowy top. Once I dug out my sandals that matched, I turned to the bed and slid out of my pajamas, placing them on the bed for later storage.

I slipped into my skirt and had just picked my top when the door clicked open. I let out a shriek, covering myself with the shirt. "RICKY! What the hell! You're supposed to knock!"

He ducked his head and blushed. He mumbled a "Sorry" and then shut the door swiftly, leaving me alone with John, who, much to my dismay, was now crying from my outburst. I tugged the shirt over my head and onto my torso and walked over to pick him up. I rocked him in my arms, hoping to placate him, but no such luck.

Pinching the bridge of my nose with one hand, I bounced John on my hip until he finally stopped crying.

Ricky's POV

I mumbled an apoogy to Amy and ducked out of the room, sliding down the door after I heard it shut. I felt horrible for forgetting to knock. I felt embarassed for seeing her in only a short skirt and her bra and even more embarassed for enjoying the sight of her. The way her soft curves ran down her body. The way her bra just covered her chest. And the worst, how her skirt seemed to lengthen her already mile-long legs. I mentally had to kick myself for wishing that I could see that skirt sprawled onto the carpet next to the bed.

I jumped up from the floor and walked into the bathroom and over to the sink. I turned the knob and splashed the cool water onto my face which was rapidly increasing in temperature. I turned off the faucet and walked back into the hall and to the bedroom door. This time, however, I knocked on the door. "Uh, Amy? Are you dressed yet?"

I heard her sigh through the door then heard her soft voice. "Yes, Ricky. Come on in, I think our son wants you."

I cautiously walked through the door and smiled when I saw John sitting in the middle of the bed staring at the t.v. which was tuned into Sesame Street. He was clapping along to some Elmo song. Amy was at my bedside table, placing discs of Heroes into their proper cases.

I had truly been surprised to find that Amy was interested in an action drama show about the supernatural. I would've pegged her for the type to watch Gossip Girl or something like that. Adrian always insisted upon watching Gossip Girl, much to my dismay. So, I was thrilled to find someone to talk to about a show that I actually liked.

And that's exactly what we did for most of the night last night. We watched each other's favorite episodes and gave each other commentary. We talked about plot lines, our anger about the cancellation, and even the hope we had for the future of the show. We talked about the characters and the things that had done. But, most importantly, we actually got along. We watched several episodes until her eyes started drooping from exhaustion.

I was brought back into the present when I heard John. "Dadda!" I smiled and walked over to sit next to him. "Hey buudy! You watchin' Elmo?" He nodded, smiling brightly. I turned to Amy.

"Sorry about earlier. I-"

"Don't worry about it I know that it was just an accident. Let's not let it ruin the day." she said, leaning down to slip on some sandals. "Listen, I brought my camera and my parents want lots of pictures, so..."

I nodded. "Yes, Amy. I'll take the pictures of you and John."

Amy laughed. "No! Ricky, I wanted to know if I had your permission to send the pictures with you in them to my parents! Why did you think I didn't want you in the pictures?"

I shrugged. She shook her head. "You're the father of my son, therefore a part of my family. Of course I want you in the pictures! Now, let's go while we can still make the buffet. I want to save every cent I can for souveniers and everything."

I shook my head. "Amy, you don't have to pay for everything. I'll help you out. I've got some money saved up from the butcher shop. I even got an advance because I'm on this trip."

"Okay, you can help me out. But, don't feel like you have to. My dad gave me a couple hundred dollars since he didn't have to pay for the flight or anything. Now let's go!"

* 32 minutes later *

Amy's POV

I stepped out onto the busy streets of New York with a bagel smothered in cream cheese in my hand. Ricky, who was pushing the stroller containing John, had eaten in the dinning hall while I had opted to give John his breakfast: sliced bananas, sliced strawberries and oatmeal. My money, cell phone and digital camera were tucked away safely in my over-the-shoulder purse.

We had decided to go to the wax museum first. After going over the itinerary, we found that we had weekends to ourself during our trip, so we planned to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building and more on one of the weekends.

Over breakfast we had been engrossed over the New York Travel Guide Ricky picked up from the gift shop. We had planned out the day. First, we were going to the Madame Tussauds Wax Museum. After that, we would head back to the hotel for lunch. Then, we were headed to Radio City Music Hall, where we would see Yo Gabba Gabba Live. The show was for John, but I was just excited to be there.

Ricky pushed the stroller along while I finished off my bagel. He had a hand-held GPS that he insisted upon bringing in his hand, telling me when we needed to turn. I just shook my head. He was so afraid that we would get lost.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Ricky told me that we were finally there. Ricky led me into the building and paid for our tickets while I stayed with John on a bench. As it turns out, it only cost us about $70, because John got in for free. We took the elevator up to the top floor. We were apparently supposed to work our way down the levels. I snapped a few picture of Ricky and John in the elevator, and Ricky took some of me and John.

Once we arrived at the floor, we started our descent down the levels of famous wax figurines. We stopped occasionaly to take more pictures. After an hour and a half, we reached the gift shop leading to the exit. I bought John a shirt and Ricky bought him the cutest hat which he wore out of the museum.

When we finally made it back to the hotel, we quickly ate some lunch then headed back up to the room for John's nap. I set him in the crib after he fell asleep then slipped out of my sandals. After stretching out on the bed (legs crossed, of course), I turned to Ricky.

"Did you get the tickets?"

He set the hotel phone back on the reciever and stretched out next to me. "Yeah, we just have to pick them up at the gate."

I nodded. "Hey, I'm gonna send my mom some of the pictures now. Do you want me to send some to anyone for you?" I asked, standing up and walking over to my computer bag holding my silver laptop. I pulled out the computer and powered it up as I hooked up my phone to the computer.

Ricky came up and stood behind my position at the chair in the main room. I could tell he was behind me because I could feel his breath on my neck. It made me shiver slightly. "Uh, I guess you can send some to my foster mom. I'll give you the email adress later."

I nodded and clicked the away at the keys, uploading the pictures we had taken so far into a folder that I marked as "New York". I smiled as soon as I saw them. "Aww!"

I started clicking through photos. "Look, Ricky, it's you and John with Sharon Osborne!"

Ricky laughed. "John's got his hand in her hair!"

We looked through the other photos and selected five more of our favorite pictures to send. We chose the one of John messing with Sharon Osborn's hair, one of John and I with Elvis, one of John by the Incredible Hulk, one of all three of us looking ridiculous next to Jim Carrey, one when John got angry and tried to knock over Angelina Jolie, and lastly, my very favorite. It was a picture of Ricky and I sitting on a bench with John sitting on both of our laps. The bench itself was the center point of their new Sesame Street exhibit.

In the picture we were all smiling and looked genuinely happy. I saved it as my new wallpaper and sent our parents the e-mail. I would send them more pictures after the show tonight. We didn't have to leave for another two hours, so Ricky and I went back to the room to watch more episodes of Heroes.

##

Ricky's POV

We just got back from the Yo Gabba Gabba show. It was really boring, but woth it to see John so happy and to see Amy's face light up at the sight of Radio City Music Hall. She was smiling the entire time that we were ther, a rare thing for Amy.

I slipped onto the bed where Amy was already asleep and I turned off the lamp. We had to start workshops tomorrow, which I really wasn't looking forward to. I honestly hated band, but since Amy really wanted to come, I agreed.

As I turned off the light, I heard Amy turn in the bed. Then I heard her mumble in the softest voice "Thanks for today, Ricky." With that, I drifted off to sleep.

##

Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to perfect this! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Getting used to things

Author's Note:Hey guys! I'm really kinda confused right now and I hope it didn't affect my writing. Azngirl7890 is writing a story, but the recent two chapters strongly resemble this story, so I'm kinda confused. I even tried to form a truce, but I haven't heard back, so I'm still hoping. Honestly, I never meant to be rude or mean or whatever. I was simply confused. Please give me your support and Tell me what you think everybody! Please!

* * *

Amy's POV

I slumped into the dining hall chair exhausted. Today we had begun our workshops, and it had been a long day. Don't get me wrong, I loved working with these experts, but it was just so hard to concentrate. John was being kept by one of the program counselors, so it was hard for Ricky and I to focuss. We would probably get used to it, but it was pretty hard for us to let him off with someone we didn't know, especially Ricky, considering his dark past.

I pushed the maccaroni around on my plate. I was thinking about what would happen throughout the course of this summer program. Apparently, during the weekdays, we would have sessions with some musical specialists to help us better our performance. We were also learning some music for a concert that we would perform at the end of the four weeks.

It was really fun, but also tiring. We didn't have day long practices back at home. I looked up and saw that Ricky felt my pain too. He was trying to spoon peas into John's mouth, but he looked as if he would fall asleep if his head wasn't proped up by his hand. I finished off my meal then leaned over to relieve Ricky. "Hey, I'll take it from here Ricky. Go ahead and eat."

Ricky nodded and exchanged seats with me to eat. I spoke to him as I fed John. "So, are you as exhausted as I am?"

He nodded and finished chewing before he spoke. "This schedule is definately going to take some getting used to."

"Well, let's look on the bright side. We only have two more days until the weekend. And we also have a big bed waiting for us upstairs."

Rick paused mid-bite to turn to me, smirking as always. "Wow, Ames. If I'd known that you'd be so forward and willing, I would've gotten more rest last night." he said, then winked at me. My mouth dropped open and my cheeks flushed a deep crimson red. Why did he have to be so irresistable?

I shoved his shoulder. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you." he said. Maybe it was my imagination, but I could've sworn I saw a twinge of dissapointment in his eyes as he turned back to his plate. That's stupid. Why would Ricky Underwood want to sleep with _me?_ He probably didn't.

I had already finished feeding John, so I waited for Ricky to finish eating. Once he did, we loaded up all of our things, we took the elevator up to the hotel room. As soon as I made it to the bed, I set John down on it and sprawled out on it next to him. Ricky came in and set John's bag down by his crib, then turned to Amy.

"Amy, you look like you're gonna pass out. Take the bathroom first and I'll watch John."

I sighed and pushed myself off the bed, walking to retrieve my neccesary supplies to prepare for the night. I padded into the bedroom, several minutes later, and put away the clothes that I'd worn into the bag I was reserving for laundry. I barely made it to the bed before collapsing. I was tired. Very tired.

Ricky tossed my phone at me, with his toothbrush still in his mouth, and it thumped against my arm. "Amy, you need to call your parents before they freak out and think that you've been kidnapped or something."

I sighed and sat up, dialing the number to the house phone. Ricky picked up John from the bed, who was already in his pajamas, and carried him over to the rib, setting him down. While Ricky did this, I listened to the phone ring. Finally, my dad answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Amy! How's New York? Is John okay? Is Ricky being nice to you?"

I laughed. "Whoa, dad, slow down! One question at a time!"

I could hear him laugh over the phone. "Okay, fair enough. How's New York? Is it as beautiful as you thought?"

"Yes! It's amazing dad. Honestly, it's breathtaking."

"How's John? Is he adjusting well?"

"Well, he's alot more tired here, but that's probably because of the time change. Other than that, he's okay. He really liked the wax museum and the Yo Gabba Gabba show. You got the pictures right?"

"Yeah, they're really adorable."

"Which one was your favorite?"

"Hmmm." I could practically see him scratching his head. "Probably a tie between John and Angelina Jolie and the one where he's messing with Sharon's hair."

I laughed. "Yeah, he looked adorable in those. Ricky and I think that the one with Sharon is the cutest, but I also like that one too."

"John just looks so funny, trying to knock over Angelina Jolie, his face all angry. And you can see Ricky coming up behind him, trying to stop him. Very funny. The guys at the store loved that."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet. Is mom home?"

"Yeah, hold on." His voice became muffled, but I could still faintly hear him. "Anne, Amy wants to talk to you."

"Love you Amy, call us tomorrow."

"I love you too, dad."

Then I heard my mom on the phone. "Amy! You have no idea how much I miss you! We reallly love the pictures you sent us."

"Thanks, they're cute aren't they?"

She laughed. "Yes the are. You and Ricky seem to be getting along well."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, we're trying not to fight or anything while we're here. This is kinda like a family vacation for us."

"Just...Just be careful. I trust your judgement, but I really don't want history to repeat itself. We have enough babies around the house already."

I blushed and suddenly became very thankful that she couldn't see me. "No worries mom. Love you."

She sighed. "Love you too Amy. Be careful."

Then the line went dead. I exhaled and got up to put my phone on its charger. Just then Ricky walked back into the room and checked on John. "Fast asleep." he muttered.

I yawned and set my alarm for tommorow, then climbed into bed, almost instantly falling asleep. Before I completely went under, I managed to say "Goodnight." before my eyelids closed, recieving the sleep I desperately was seeking.

_One Day Later (Friday Night)_

Ben's POV

I knocked on the front door of Amy's house. It was only seven, so I hoped that her parents would be there. I missed Amy. To my luck, Ashley opened the door, but of course, she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, what do you want Ben? You know Amy's not here."

"I know, I was just wondering if you'd heard from her. Have you?"

"Duh Ben. She calls us every night. But she did send us some pictures. Do you want to see them?"

I nodded and followed her into the house and Ashley came back with her laptop. I couldn't help but wonder why Amy hadn't sent me any pictures or called me. Ashley clicked on a folder on her desktop and turned the screen around for me to see. "Just press that button there to move to the next photo." She said before leaving the room.

The first few photos were of Amy and John. I smiled as I clicked through them. Then I came across one of Ricky and John. Something tugged at my heart when I saw it, but it was nothing compared to the next photo. Ricky and Amy. MY Amy. They were close enough that they were touching and they were smiling. I saw red.

I jumped off the couch and left Ashley's laptop on the table, running out the door.

_Saturday morning_

I had spent the entire night thinking. Thinking about the fact that Amy hadn't called, hadn't sent pictures and that she was so close with Ricky. Finally, I gave in. I called her.

Ricky's POV

I woke up to the sound of ringing. I reached out and slapped the alarm clock off the bedside table, hearing it clang on the floor. Then I realized, the noise wasn't coming from the alarm clock. Today was saturday and Amy and I had agreed to sleep in today. I followed the sound and noticed it was Amy's phone. I grabbed it and answered the phone.

"Hello?" My voice was groggy from sleep.

"RICKY! Where's Amy?" I couldn't quite figure out who it was so I reached over and shook Amy's arm.

"Amy, wake up! Your phone!"

She sighed in frustration and grabbed the phone from my hand. "Hello?" she said harshly.

Then she shot up in the bed. "Ben! No..I...what?"

I was becoming concerned. She hung up the phone and turned to me, tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"B-Ben broke u-up w-with m-me!" she sobbed. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"Amy, you probably missunderstood."

"No!" she cried, "He t-thinks that I s-slept with you!"

* * *

Please Review!


	4. I'll make you forget about Ben

Ricky's POV

Amy was still crying on my shoulder five minutes after she hung up. She had gone from loud cries to soft sobs and had finally stopped, the only noise filling the room was her sniffles and John's grumbling from the crib. At first, I had tried soothing her, massaging her back and telling her everything would be fine. But now, I just wished that she'd stop. Why was she letting him make her cry? Every single time he asked, she would go back to him. And it was making me angry and unbearably frustrated.

I sighed and clenched my jaw, trying very hard not to go off on her. "Ames, whay are you so beat up about this?"

She leaned back, detaching her arms from my neck and sitting down on the bed. She lifted a hand to wipe away stray tears, and I know this sounds crazy, but she looked beautiful. Even with puffy eyes, a flushed face and tear-stained cheeks, Amy was still beautiful.

She had always been beautiful to me, one of the many reasons for what happened in band camp. Like I had told her and others dozens of times, I had no intention of sleeping with her that night. Sure I had thought about it, but I'm a guy! What do you expect?

"You don't get it Ricky."

"What don't I get Amy? Please tell me, because I'm so eager to know." I said sarcastically.

Amy rolled her eyes. "It's not Ben."

I was confused. Really confused. "Then why did you just spend the last five minutes crying your eyes out?"

"I'm not upset that he broke up with me. It's just that, dating Ben is the only stable thing in my life. My mom and dad are having issues, my sister's acting really weird, and Madison and Ben are acting like they have some huge secret but won't say what it is. I just feel overwhelmed."

I nodded. So that's why she seemed so stressed all the time. "Well, how about we all get out today. That way we can forget about all our drama for a day."

Amy put on a big show by taping her finger on her chin, mocking someone in deep thought. I chuckled and shook my head. "That sounds like something I desperately need." she said, finally smiling.

I smiled back. "I'll make you forget about Ben."

- Two Hours Later -

We had gone to the Statue of Liberty, and now sat in a small ice cream cafe, looking through the pictures we took there. Amy had opted for a banana split and was spoon feeding John vanilla ice cream from his baby-sized cup while I happily drank my chocolate milkshake. We continued this routine for about ten minutes until the ice cream was gone and we were suffering from severe brain freeze.

I set down my glass on the wooden surface of the circular table, then turned to look at Amy. "So, what else do you want to do today?"

Amy set her spoon into the empty ice cream dish. I tried to stifle a laugh. She had whipped cream on her upper lip.

She looked at me confused. "What?"

I laughed. "You've got a little whipped cream on your face." I said as I reached out my hand, closing the short gap between us, across the table, and outstretched my index finger. I wiped the sticky substance from her lip, and she blushed, and I couldn't help but smirk. I like messing with Amy. She's like an impossible challenge, but so fun to mess with. So, to mess with her head just a little bit more, I lifted my finger to my mouth licking it off my finger. She blushed even redder, if that was possible. She looked so cute when she blushed. _Whoa! Wait! You don't like Amy like that!_

I shook my head, trying to push the forbidden thought from my head, but no such luck. Amy stood, taking the initiative to exit the shop. "I was thinking we could go to central park."

I nodded. "So is there anything in particular that you wanted to see there?"

Amy nodded. "I know it sounds stupid, but I really want to see the Balto statue."

I smiled at her. It was just like Amy to want to see a statue of a heroic dog. "You know, Balto is one of the best children's movies. I showed it to John."

"So did I." she said giggling.

I smirked. "So that's why he seemed so excited. He had already seen it."

She nodded, finally smiling. "Guilty."

I heard Amy mumbling, so I leaned in to see what she was saying. "What'd you say, Ames?"

"Oh, nothing, I just said that they should make a coffee shop named Central Perk."

I stopped moving to look at her. "What?" she asked, laughing lightly.

I shook my head thn started walking again. "Now this is getting creepy. First, we both watch Heroes, then we both like the same character the most, then we both like Balto, and now we both watch Friends? I'm telling you, the only thing that could make this even spookier would be if you watched Jericho."

Amy rubbed the back of her neck.

I stared at her dumbfounded, a smile working its way to my lips. All I said was "Favorite character?"

"Tie between Hawkins and Jake, but I'm leaning towards Hawkins."

I smiled. "Jake's pretty cool, and I also liked Dale, running around with his little pistol," she laughed, "but I'm gonna have to go with Hawkins."

With that, we launched into a full on conversation about yet another show.

* * *

* 30 minutes later *

We had arrived at the Balto statue, and Amy was taking pictures, of course. I didn't want to rush her, but geez! It was past 1:30, John was asleep and I was hungry.

"Amy, not to be rude or anything, but are you planning on being done anytime soon?"

Amy turned to me, blushing and, adorably, bit her lip. "Sorry, I'm taking forever aren't I?"

I smirked and replied with "Maybe just a little."

She snapped a few more pictures then slid her camera into her bag. "Okay, I'm done. You wanna grab a hot dog or something?"

"God, I thought you'd never ask."

She laughed and walked past me, heading for a hot dog cart. Yet another surprise. I followed her steps and came up behind her in time to hear her say, "Two hot dogs, mustard and ketchup, and can I have one of those pretzels too?" The man nodded and she turned to me. "Ricky what do you want?"

Wow. Amy wasn't afraid to eat in front of me. Now that was different for me. I just stared at her, shocked. I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of her crystal clear voice. "Ricky?"

"Uh, I'll have the same."

The man handed Amy the food and I handed him the money before she could. "Ricky, you don't have to pay for everything you know."

"I know, but I'm the man. I should pay for the meals."

Amy snorted, then took a bite of her pretzel. "Man, okay, sure."

I just laughed and dug into the food she handed me.

We walked through the park, silently chewing. After we finished and John had waken up, Amy gave him something to eat (I have no idea what), then we continued on, not really going anywhere in particular. After a while, we came across a poster for a concert. Amy veered off the course to stop and examine the poster. "Oh my gosh! It's David Archuletta!"

"Who?" I asked.

"David Archuletta. He was runner up in American Idol one year. I'm like, in love with his music."

I studied the poster. The concert was tonight at Madison Square Garden. "Do you wanna go?"

She shreiked like a child. "Really?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She left John's stroller and closed the space between us wrapping her arms around my chest.

"Thank you, thank you!"

I smirked. "No problem."

Amy pulled away from me way too soon for me. She was so small, delicate and warm. Her hair had the most amazing smell: strawberries. It drove me wild.

She ended my trance with her feather-light voice. "So, I'm thinking that maybe we shhould figure out something for John, because I don't think we should bring him to a concert."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said as I began walking in the direction of the hotel. I could hear Amy's soft steps behind me, so I knew that she was following me.

We were almost back to our hotel when Amy asked if we could stop to go into a small souvenir shop. Of course, I said yes. The store consisted of t-shirts, stuffed animals and other things like that. Amy was currently browsing through an assortment of shirts, leaving me to stand with John.

Some guy approached Amy and I strained to try and hear what they were saying.

"What's your name?"

"Amy."

"Hey Amy, I'm Keegan."

Amy blushed. "Hi Keegan."

"So, I was wondering..."

I had enough. I walked over and placed John into her arms. "Hey Ames, the little guy misses his mommy."

That got him to leave. Okay, so I have no idea why I did that.

"Really Ricky?"

I shrugged, trying to blow it off. Luckily she didn't bring it up again.

* 7:00 that night *

We had gotten the hotel daycare to watch after John and were now in our seats. Well, I was anyways. Amy was standing up, clapping. A song had just ended. She sat down as the singer spoke.

"Okay, now this next one, you may know. Because it's time for the Crush Cam! When the camera lands on you, you have to kiss the person next to you!"

Everyone started screaming.

_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_something happened for the first time,_

_Deep inside there's a rush, what a rush_

The camera landed on an older couple. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips. The song sounded okay, so I began to listen to the lyrics.

_'Cause the possibility,_

_That you would ever feel the same way, _

_About me,_

_Just too much, just too much_

For some insane reason, the words made me think of Amy. The screen flashed to another couple.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you,_

_You've got me hypnotized,_

_So mesmerized,_

_And I just got to know_

I once again thought about Amy and how not a day went by when I didn't think about her. I tried to keep staring at the screen and the people flashing by on it.

_Do you ever think,_

_When you're all alone, _

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing could go,_

_Am I crazy or Falling in love?_

_Is this really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath,_

_When I look at you,_

_Are you holding back?_

_Like the way you do,_

_'Cause I'm tired of trying to walk away,_

_I know this crush ain't going away_

Oh my god. In these words I found my own truth. I loved Amy. I didn't notice our faces on the large screen until everyone around us began yelling "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

I looked at the screen, then to Amy's blushing face. Before my better judgement could stop me, I found myself leaning towards her ...

* * *

Hit or miss?


	5. A live performance, of sorts

Amy's POV

I blushed when I saw my face next to Ricky's on the big screen. I looked to him, and he looked like he was stuck in some kind of trance. Everything started happening so fast, yet somehow so slow. The people all around us began screaming "KISS! KISS! KISS!" and I began blushing even more. I kept my head low but felt movement beside me so I turned. I didn't have much time to see Ricky leaning down, because after only a moment, I felt his warm lips collide with mine.

It sounds cheezy, but I honestly had the breath knocked out of me, but I definately wasn't going to pull away. Air was just going to have to wait. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he drew me in closer until I was pressed against his chest. My hands weaved their way into his thick, dark hair as I began to kiss him back. My entire body felt like it was on fire as his lips moved in perfect time with mine.

Ricky kissed me gently at first, sweet and slow. Then it became more passionate and desperate, as if the chance would never come again. It was the best kiss of my life. Nobody ever kissed me the way Ricky did right then. Time stopped, and nothing else mattered but me and Ricky, right there on the stands of Madison Square Garden.

Every single question that I had about what I felt was answered by the tingle that I felt spread all over my body as Ricky held me sweetly in his strong arms. After a few more passion filled moments, we absolutely had to break away. When we did he smiled at me, that's right, not smirked, but actually smiled. I couldn't help but return his smile. Faintly I could hear someone shout "Get a room!" and we both laughed. Ricky shifted his arm so that it was wrapped around my shoulder and he guided me down onto my seat as he took his seat next to me. Thank goodness he helped me because my knees were too weak.

* * *

We entered the hotel hand in hand, giggling like five year old girls over the concert. After our big kiss, Ricky took me to the stand of souvenirs where he bought me a t-shirt that I had wanted, and I was wearing it. The event director approached us with a smile plastered onto her face. "Ricky. Amy. So glad to see you two in a good mood."

"We are so please don't ruin it with any bad news." said Ricky. I laughed, along with the director.

"I won't. The hotel manager has informed me that there is a room available now, so one of you can move into the room down the hall from the one you have now."

Ricky and I looked at each other, silently laughing. The night that we kiss is the night that we stop sharing a room.

The woman reached out her hand, a small silver card key pressed to her palm. I grabbed it, thanking her, then left with Ricky. We wound our way through the halls of the hotel until we reached the daycare area. Ricky followed me through the door as I entered the powder-blue colored room. I spotted John immediately, of course.

I walked over to grab him from the white crib he was sleeping in while Ricky went to sign John out. After I had John settled into my arms, Ricky came over, carrying John's bag.

The elevator ride was short and quiet, as to not wake John. Once we made it to the room, I deposited John into his crib, smiling down at him sleeping peacefully. It was always so much trouble to get him to sleep when he was a baby that I could just watch him sleep for hours. It made up for the endles crying. Right now, there he was, sleeping. No doubt that he had fallen asleep early. He had been doing that more often now.

"Hey Amy, this is the bigger room, and since the crib's already here, you can just stay here. I'll move into the other one."

I turned to Ricky who was already stuffing his clothes into his red suitcase.

"Whoa, not so fast. I've been thinking and since I get him most of the time, I want you to keep this room and stay wih John for the rest of the time we're here."

Ricky was so shocked that he dropped the jacket he was holding to the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at his surprise. "Cat got your tongue?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, uh, Amy...Thank you."

"It's noth-"

"It's not nothing. Not to me." Ricky interrupted.

"I trust you Ricky. I'm sure you'll be fine." I said, my voice soft.

Unexpectedly, Ricky came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I immediately melted into the hug. Ricky was so warm and smelled so good. Like Axe, but not too strong like everyone else, spearmint gum and something that could only be explained as "Ricky".

"What was that for?" I asked after he pulled away.

"It's just, nobody has ever trusted me before. Ever."

I felt so horrible for Ricky. As he said those words, his past that I had been trying so hard not to remember came flooding back to me. He had a horrible childhood, so of course nobody ever trusted him. After what Ricky's father did to him, Ricky became cold, and isolated. Then he would sleep with girls who he would never speak to again. People will probably think that I'm crazy for trusting him.

However, they don't know Ricky like I do. And I know this probably sounds conceited, but I feel like I know him better than anyone, even Adrian. And she dated him.

Another moment passed in awkward silence before Ricky spoke to me.

"Uh, here, I'll help you get your stuff."

I nodded. Ricky turned around, paused and turned back around. "Uh, I don't want to go through your clothes or anything so..."

I laughed, amused at his sudden awkwardness. Completely different from his usual assured self. "You can grab my stuff from the bathroom. It's all layed out on the counter top."

"Gotcha." he said, walking out the door.

Ricky's POV

Okay, so I have no idea how I turned into this nervous trainwreck around Amy. All I do know, is that somehow I ended up here, staring into the mirror of the hotel bathroom, picking up all of Amy's random stuff.

I gathered up some stick thing with a plug. I'm not sure, but think it curls your hair. I also picked up her toothbrush rolling my eyes, because it was in a plastic bag. Amy was was so OCD. I grabbed her toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner next. Then I started putting all the make up into the little bag she had.

Have I ever mentioned how it amazes me that girls think that they need all this crap to make them look better? I mean they have all these litlle tubes and containers of random, multi-colored stuff, and they put it all on their face! So, I was surprised to see that Amy only had a pink and green tube (which said it was "Mascara" on the side), a black stick thing ( which said it was "Eyeliner" on the side), a thin, clear container with several shades of colors ("Eyeshadow") and, something I finally recognized, lip gloss. I threw everything into the small bag and carried Amy's stuff into the room that we share, er, _shared_.

As I walked into the room, I saw Amy sitting on the bed next to her bags.

"Here's your stuff." I said, holding out my hands for her to take everything. She stood up and sauntered over to me and collected everything, placing it into a bag that was open. "Thanks."

I grabbed one of her bags, slinging it onto my shoulder and followed her out the door and down the hall to a similar looking hotel room door. Amy slid her card key into the slot and waited for the green light to flash, indicating that it was unlocked.

As she stepped into the door, I tossed her bag to the floor, recieving an eye roll from her, accompanied by a smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Ricky. Take care of my little boy."

I smirked. "No problem."

And then, because I couldn't help it, I kissed her goodnight. She smiled and waved to me before closing the door. After she did, I walked back to the room, trying to figure out why my lips were tingling.

* Earlier that night, in California *

The teenagers buzzed around the large room in the Boykewich's house, chatting, playing foosball, and watching the television.

"I don't see why we have to watch this stupid David Archuletta concert." grumbled Ben.

Adrian held up a hand, rolling her eyes. "Of course we're watching it. I like his songs, so we're going to watch it."

"Yeah, I really like his music." added Grace, who was sitting beside Ben on the couch. Adrian was on Ben's other side.

_"Okay, now this next one, you may know. Because it's time for the Crush Cam! When the camera lands on you, you have to kiss the person next to you!"_

"Ugh." mumbled Ben, but he was quickly silenced by the "Shh!" coming from the girls in the room.

_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_something happened for the first time,_

_Deep inside there's a rush, what a rush_

The camera landed on an older couple. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

_'Cause the possibility,_

_That you would ever feel the same way, _

_About me,_

_Just too much, just too much_

The screen flashed to another couple.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you,_

_You've got me hypnotized,_

_So mesmerized,_

_And I just got to know_

"Seriously, I didn't even want my dad to throw me this stupid party, now I have to watch this crap?" said Ben, frustrated.

_Do you ever think,_

_When you're all alone, _

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing could go,_

_Am I crazy or Falling in love?_

_Is this really just another crush?_

"I'm turning it off." he said, standing to grab the remote.

_Do you catch a breath,_

_When I look at you,_

_Are you holding back?_

_Like the way you do,_

_'Cause I'm tired of trying to walk away,_

_I know this crush ain't going away_

He heard Adrian gasp and several others stopped talking. One guy even whistled.

When Ben looked up, he was looking at Ricky and Amy. Kissing. On a LIVE. CONCERT!

Ben's grip on the remote tightened as Adrian stormed out of the room. Ben quickly followed her.

He found her sitting on the floor outside of the door. "Adrian, are you okay?"

Adrian's tears were soft, running down her cheeks, leaving a trail of watery mascara. Ben slid down beside her. He rubbed small circles onto her back. "Adrian, I know that you're upset right now, but how'd you like to get them back?"

Adriand looked up at him, an evil grin spreading over her face.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

Author's Note: So, I know what you're thinking: where has she been? Well I'm back and soooo sorry for the long wait.

Thanks to ArTeMuS09 for the idea in this chapter! You rock!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. First Date

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here we go!

* * *

Ricky's POV

I sat on the padded chair in the dinning hall, drumming my fingers against the table as Amy ate. After last night, when Amy moved down the hall, I had thought alot about what we had gone through over the course of the last year and nine months. After all the thinking, I had come to one conclusion. We needed to go on a date.

_Come on, you're RICKY Underwood! _said my inner voice,_ you shouldn't be nervous about asking a girl out!_

But it wasn't just a girl, this was AMY. The Amy that I slept with, the Amy that had my child, and the Amy that I had this weird fuzzy feeling about. She wasn't someone who I was trying to get into bed, no matter how much I wanted to do just that.

_Okay, just DO IT!_ screamed the voice inside of my head.

"Uh, Amy?"

Amy looked up at me from her plate of eggs and toast, taking a sip of orange juice. "Yeah?"

"Um, will you go on a date with me?" I said quickly. Amy's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Huh?"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked, drawing each word out, carefully.

I watched as the surprise spread across her face, morphing into a smirk of her own.

"Ricky Underwood is asking ME out on a date?" she asked, taking a bite of her toast.

I sighed. "Yes."

She smiled. "Then in that case, yes. I would love to go out on a date with you."

* * *

I looked into the mirror for what had to be the millionth time. My reflection stared back at me almost tauntingly. Confession time: I've never been on a date. Ever. I don't know how these things are supposed to go, or even what I'm supposed to wear. Finally, I settled on something slightly less formal than what I wore to Leo and Betty's wedding.

Glancing down at my phone, charging on the wall plug next to the sink, I saw that it was time to go get Amy. I had already dropped John off at the daycare place, so all that was left was to walk down the hall, knock on Amy's door and head off on our date. Simple in theory, but something a whole lot more difficult in reality.

An exhale and several self-confidence comments later, I finally grabbed my phone and my wallet, stuffing them into my pockets and exited the room. As I started the long walk down the hall, I kept telling myself to calm down.

I waited for Amy to answer the door after knocking. I stared down at my shoes. When I heard the door open with a click, I was no longer looking at my shoes, but I was looking at a pair of strappy black heels. My eyes traveled from the polished shoe-clad toes up to a pair of tan legs. From there it was a short blue dress with thin straps, ending with Amy's blushing face.

"Wow...you look...wow." I said, trying not to stutter, yet failing miserably. I hoped she wouldn't catch the fact that I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Amy giggled. "You said that already."

Crap. She noticed. I looked into her eyes, desperately trying to shoo away the blush I could feel, creeping onto my cheeks.

"So, shall we?" I asked, holding out my hand to her.

She smiled, placing her small, delicate hand in mine. "We shall."

* 17 minutes later *

**Amy's POV**

As I walked next to Ricky, my hand nestled in his, I couldn't help but wonder where we were going for our date. Ricky refused to tell me. I just hoped that what I was wearing was okay. It was our first date and I wanted to look nice. Ricky looked good too. Well, that's an understatement. Ricky looked gorgeous. Big surprise, right?

Ricky tugged on my hand, signaling that we were supposed to turn. I complied, letting him drag me a couple more blocks down. Finally, we stopped.

"Here we are." he said, taking hold of my arm, leading me into the restaurant.

I tried to keep myself from gasping. It was absolutely gorgeous in there! A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the entrance area. There were several tables, but all were private, complete with flickering candles and padded seats. The whole place was dimly lit and the servers were dressed nicely: men in black suits and women in black cocktail dresses.

"Wow. This place is amazing!" I said to Ricky, although my eyes were still scanning the beautiful decor. In my peripheral vision, I could see Ricky speaking with the hostess. I could also see that she was interested in him. I sauntered over just in time to hear her say, "So maybe I could give you my number?"

I grabbed onto his arm, glaring at the red-headed woman. Ricky, looking anything but interested said, "No thanks. I'm good."

The woman rolled her eyes, picking up the walkie talkie on the table. "Underwood, party of two." she said, angrily. As a waiter came over to take us to our table, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder and glare at her. I guess Ricky saw me, because as I turned around, he gave me a knowing smirk. I blushed. Okay, so I had been jealous. Whatever. He didn't have to rub it in.

"Right this way you two." said the waiter, gesturing his arm for us to follow. Ricky reached out to take hold of my hand and followed the waiter, and the whole time I couldn't help but think about how my hand fit perfectly in his.

Ricky held the chair out for me to sit in and I took it, smiling at him. How adorable is he? Very.

The waiter placed our menus in front of us. "Good evening, my name is Ian and I will be your server tonight. What kind of drinks would you like?"

"Uh, I'll take an iced tea, please." I said, then added "With some lemons too."

Our waiter jotted this down on the small note pad he held in his hand, then turned to look at Ricky. "And you?"

"Coke, please." he said, glancing up at Ian.

He jotted down Ricky's drink order and the looked up from the pad and down at us.

"I will be right back with your drinks and to take your order." he said, smiling a little to widely and it was clearly fake. He turned and left. As soon as he was out of sight, Ricky looked over to me and began his mocking.

"I will be right back with your drinks and to take your order." Ricky imitated, plastering on the creeper-esque smile. I couldn't help but laugh. The imitation was perfect, right down to the New York accent. I kept giggling uncontrollably along with Ricky. I noticed our waiter coming back.

"Shh, here he comes." I whispered, desperately trying to stop my laughing. Ricky and I both looked down at the menu as Ian walked up, two glasses and a note pad ready. He set my tea in front of me, then placing Ricky's drink in front of him.

"So, what can I get for you tonight?"

We both stifled our giggles, looking down at the menu and picking the first thing we saw.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan, thanks." said Ricky, folding his menu and passing it to the waiter, who was scribbling on the pad.

"And you, miss?"

"Uh, I guess I'll take the ravioli with the side salad."

"Okay, I will bring out your food as soon as it is prepared." said Ian the waiter, fake-smiling, of course.

Ricky and I giggled as soon as he was out of earshot. He reached across the table and took my hand in his, flashing me his oh-so-perfect smile. I smiled back at him, finally relaxing. Ricky made me feel right at home, somewhere I hadn't been in forever.

* * *

I sighed in contentment as I slid into the cab, my hand intertwined in Ricky's.

"Thanks for dinner Ricky. I really enjoyed it."

"No problem." he said, gazing into my eyes.

I smiled up at him, quickly becoming lost in the warm depths of his eyes. "So where are we going now anyways?" I asked. I had been curious since he told me had another surprise for me.

"You'll see soon enough." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "So that's how it's going to be."

He laughed, and soon I joined him. After what seemed like forever, the cabbie stopped, and Ricky handed him the money for our ride. I slid out first and Ricky followed. He ushered me inside and he handed two tickets over to an employee who was scanning them. It was then that I saw the poster for what we were about to see.

_The New York Philharmonic Presents "Peter and the Wolf"_

I nearly cried as I saw it. Ricky came up to me, noticing my locked gaze on the poster.

"You remember that from Band camp?" I whispered, tears peppering my eyes.

He nodded. "Of course. Are you surprised?"

I nodded, smiling as a single tear slipped down my cheek. Ricky wiped it away with his thumb, ever so gently. "Thank you" I breathed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him return the hug, arms encircling my waist.

I was so touched that he could remember something from so long ago that I had only mentioned once. And not just that, but that he would go out of his way to find this concert, to plan this date. Best. Date. Ever.

Ricky pulled back, smiling and looking into my eyes. "So how about that show?"

I laughed and took his hand, walking to our seats.

* * *

"I had an amazing time tonight." I said, digging through my small purse to locate my card key.

"So did I." he said. I unlocked the door and turned to face him.

"Don't forget to get John."

"I won't." he promised. He leaned closer to me and I practically bounced in anticipation. My eyelids fluttered shut as his soft, pink lips connected with mine. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds were amazing.

As he pulled back, we both smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Amy."

"Goodnight, Ricky."

As I closed the door, I leaned against it and slid down, sighing. It was a good night indeed.

**Ricky's POV**

_Amy Jurgens is In a Relationship with Ricky Underwood_

I smiled down at the laptop, closing it and looking down at John. Nine words that made me feel like the luckiest person in the world.

**Ben and Adrian's POV**

_Amy Jurgens is In a Relationship with Ricky Underwood_

Nine words that ripped my heart in half.

* * *

So, guys! What do you think? Please review, and again: I'm sorry for the wait! Pleas Review!


	7. Honeymoon's over

Author's note: Okay guys, so I'm sure that some are concerned that Ricky and Amy are a little too perfect right now. Don't worry. Honeymoon stage will be over soon and reality will set in.

Some didn't understand the ending of the last chapter. It is meant to be on Facebook. Amy's relationship Status changed to In a relationship with Ricky Underwood. Ben and Adrian don't like this.

On to the story, as always, review review review!

* * *

It had been almost a week since Amy and Ricky's first date. Amy sat in her chair at breakfast, eagerly devouring the fluffy pancakes on her plate. She had come down early to eat before having to feed John.

It was Thursday, and also something else. Truthfully, she was staring down at her cell phone, wishing to hear the familiar beep of an incoming text message or her customized ringtone. Nothing so far. She sighed, taking another syrupy bite. This was going to be a long day. She turned back to her folder of French Horn sheet music, tapping her foot to keep the beat as she studied the markings that lined the paper. Halfway through the piece, she felt two little arms wrap themselves around her.

"Momma!" said a smiling John.

She beamed down at her son, ruffling his hair. "Hey, buddy!"

Amy looked up to see Ricky holding his bag as well as John's. "Morning." she said, smiling.

He returned the smile. "Morning."

Ricky then turned to his son, bending at the knees so that they were eye-to-eye. "Do you want to give Mommy her gift?"

John nodded excitedly and clapped his hands. Ricky laughed and reached inside his bag, pulling out a poorly wrapped present. John took it and ran to Amy, jumping into her lap and handing her the gift.

"Happy Birfday, Momma!" he said, giggling. Amy thought it was incredibly cute how John couldn't pronounce birthday.

"Thanks, sweetie." she said, smiling and kissing his forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Ames." said Ricky, taking a seat to watch her open it before leaving to get his breakfast.

"Thanks. Did you wrap this or did John?" she teased, pointing to the loose paper and random tape all over.

"Hey, don't tease. I'm a man. I don't wrap gifts.

Amy laughed. "There you go with that whole 'I'm a man.' thing."

"Shut up. I should've gone for the gift bag. Just open it."

So, she did. She pulled off the shiny red paper and tape, revealing a small box. She opened it and found a silver locket nestled in the soft white filling of the box. She picked it up, clicking open the clasp with a smile plastered onto her rose colored lips. Inside was a picture of the three of them on John's first birthday.

Amy looked up at her two boys, smiling at them both. "Thank you! This is beautiful!"

She immediately clasped it onto her neck, admiring the way it dangled on her neck by it's delicate chain. Amy leaned down to kiss her son and whisper another thank you to him, causing him to giggle. She looked up and mouthed another thank you to Ricky, to which he nodded. Amy picked up her son and said, "So how about we get you boys something to eat?"

John clapped and the two teen parents laughed, walking over to the buffet line. Amy scooped some scrambled eggs onto a plate for John, adding some grapes and apple slices to the pile. She grabbed him a carton of orange juice and a fork, then returned to the table, where Ricky had begun eating his enormous pile of bacon.

As Amy fed John, she chatted with Ricky about the program.

"So when is your next concert?" she asked.

"Well, tomorrow we are playing for an elementary school. But after that, nothing until Sunday. You?"

"I have one on Saturday in the park."

Ricky nodded. "So are you getting annoyed by it yet?"

"Yes."

"Too quick." he answered, smirking at her. They both laughed.

"What, and you haven't?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh no, I have." he answered.

"Too quick." she mimicked, encouraging another round of giggles.

"So, after practice, would you maybe want to go out for dinner? I mean, it is your birthday after all."

"Sure." she answered, trying to sneak a peek at her phone.

"They'll call, Ames." he assured her.

"Yeah, I hope so." she admitted.

They finished their breakfast and dropped John off at the daycare place, preparing to face the day.

* * *

Amy dropped off her French horn at her room, preparing to go out for her birthday. She quickly re-applied her lip-gloss and switched her jackets. She took the clip out of her hair and shook the loose curls, adding a little extra oomph to it. After that, she grabbed her purse and took the elevator down to the lobby, where Ricky was waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." she replied, taking his hand in hers, walking out to hail a cab. Amy stepped out, one foot one the street, as she lifted a hand. After only seconds, a taxi pulled up next to her. Amy slid into the back, and Ricky followed in suit.

Ricky gave the man an address and they took off.

Upon entering the restaurant, Amy was excited to see that it was a place that sold wings. She loved wings. A lot. So she was excited, to say the least. They ordered the biggest plate of wings possible and spent an hour and a half just eating and talking.

After that, they walked down a couple blocks to Dylan's Candy Bar. Amy bought John a shirt and a teddy-bear and, of course, a huge bag of candy. Ricky bought himself and Amy some candy and they had some ice-cream up in the small café at the third floor.

"So did you get any calls?" asked Ricky.

"Yes, actually. Mom and dad called and so did Lauren and Madison. Even Grace did."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, it was. Grace is really a great person. I haven't really had a chance to talk to her very much lately."

"Me neither." he admitted.

The two continued eating their sweet frozen treats for a moment before Amy spoke up.

"You know, after this whole program, I've considered giving up the French Horn."

"What?"

"Well, I'd still play for recreation, but I don't want it to be my whole life."

"I understand. I've been thinking about the same thing about the drums."

"So you're not going to be 'Drummer Boy' anymore?"

"Nope."

"Oh well."

Ricky and Amy finished their desert and exited the building, strolling down the streets for a bit. Ricky stopped in front of a Victoria's Secret store.

"No." Amy said, before Ricky could mutter a word.

"Aw, come on! Why not?"

"Because, I said so."

"Let's at least go inside." he pleaded.

"Okay, fine." she said, letting herself be dragged into the store.

Ricky ran to the lingerie section immediately. Amy rolled her eyes and followed after him, trying to pull him from the area.

"Ricky, I'm not wearing any of that."

"Oh, come on, Ames. What about this?" he said, holding up a barely-there purple get-up.

"In your dreams." she said.

"Definitely." he said, causing Amy to blush.

She turned and headed to the shirts. After a few minutes of browsing, she had two choices. One was a blue shirt and one was pink. She couldn't decide which one she wanted.

"The blue one is prettier." said a voice from behind her.

She spun around and came face-to-face with Ricky.

"Then I guess I'll get that one. Did you give up on your little lingerie search?" she asked, smirking.

"Nothing sexy enough in here."

She laughed and went to pay for her shirt. After paying, Ricky hailed a cab and the two began the long ride to the hotel.

* * *

"I still don't see why you insist upon taking these bags up before getting John." grumbled Amy.

Ricky laughed. "Don't question me." he said, opening the door to his room. He walked in and so did Amy. They froze at what they saw next.

Adrian Lee was stretched out on Ricky's bed, in nothing but her underwear.

"Hey, Ricky." she said seductively, seeming not to care about Amy's presence.

"What are you doing here, Adrian?" said Ricky, harshly. Adrian giggled and gave an innocent smile.

"You know how it is. You call, I answer. I'm easy like that." she huskily whispered the last part. Ricky turned to Amy.

"Amy, you know I wouldn't do that. Don't believe a word she says." he said. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ricky! Stop. I believe you." she said, looking into his eyes. "I trust you." He nodded, and Amy walked over to Adrian, still trying her best pose.

"Adrian, are you really this desperate? This is low. Even for you."

Adrian rolled her eyes, sitting up on the bed. "Don't give me that goody goody crap. Ricky called me. Guess he's not your little boyfriend anymore." she said, speaking to Amy as if she was speaking to a toddler.

"I trust him. I was with him this whole night. He didn't call you."

"The _whole _time?" asked Adrian.

Amy thought. They had been apart for a few minutes in Victoria's Secret. She turned to Ricky.

"Is that why you gave up on your whole lingerie search? You had called Adrian?" she turned to Adrian.

"And you! Are you so pathetic that you'd follow us here to New York in hopes you'd get lucky?"

"Amy, you know I wouldn't do that. I don't like Adrian anymore. She means nothing to me." Ricky said, his warm brown eyes pleading. Amy looked into them, becoming entranced. She could see the honesty in their depths.

"You're right. I believe you." Amy turned to Adrian again.

"But you. Nice try. Now leave." said Amy, rapidly becoming more and more upset and angry.

Adrian stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm pregnant and it's Ricky's baby."

_

* * *

I know, I'm horrible to end like that. There are only about two more chapters left, most likely. Hope you enjoyed, and review as always!_


	8. What's done is done, but it's all right

Okay guys, we are at the end. Sad, I know. Thank you to all who've kept with the story even though I don't update often. Chapter name shoutout to Rachel Diggs' "Hands of Time". Check it out!

* * *

**Previously on What Happens in New York:**

**"But you. Nice try. Now leave." said Amy, rapidly becoming more and more upset and angry.**

**Adrian stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm pregnant and it's Ricky's baby."**

Adrian triumphantly smirked at the awkward silence following her shocking, yet completely false confession. Amy stared at her open-mouthed.

"WHAT?" she screamed, looking from Adrian to Ricky, to Adrian's stomach. "You really are that slutty, aren't you?" she yelled, near tears. Adrian simply shrugged, a bored expression on her face. Amy shook her head in utter disbelief. She turned to the open door, only to be stopped by Ricky.

"Amy, wait."

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, unable to stop the stream of tears. Ricky tried to look her in the eyes. She wouldn't let him. She raised her hand and smacked him as hard as she could across his cheek. With that, she retreated to her hotel room. Closing the door, she slid down its length, sobbing into her hands.

"Why?" she screamed, throwing her locket onto the carpeted floor.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ricky screamed, turning to face Adrian.

"Looks like your girlfriend just broke up with you. Wanna have some fun? I don't mind being the rebound girl." she said, tracing a finger over his chest. Ricky threw her hand off of him.

"Of course you don't mind. That's how you got pregnant, isn't it? You slept with Ben as the rebound girl. You're pathetic. What if my son had been here? Get the hell out!" he spat.

Adrian crossed her arms. "No."

Ricky threw his bags to the floor. "Adrian! Get. Out." he yelled, pointing to the door.

"No."

Ricky raised his arm, but resisted. He used every ounce of his willpower, to not hit her. He wasn't his father. He slowly lowered his arm, clenching his fists.

Through clenched teeth he angrily whispered, "I'm leaving, before I hurt you. I am not my father. No matter how much I hate you right now, I refuse to hit you. When I get back, you better be gone. I mean it, Adrian. If you are still here, I'll get security to haul your ass out."

With that, he turned on his heels and walked out the door, slamming it shut. Adrian huffed and sat back down on the bed. Ben came out from his hiding spot in the closet.

"Unbelievable. You went too far, Adrian." he said, quietly.

Adrian huffed, rolling her eyes. "They're broken up aren't they?"

"That's not the point. You went way too far, Adrian." said a frustrated Ben, turning to leave the hotel room. Before exiting he turned to her and said, "You were just supposed to make Amy jealous. Now you just started a whole mess of things." With that he left.

Adrian rolled her eyes, walking over to put her clothes on. "Why is everyone yelling at me?" she mumbled.

* * *

Ricky was sitting in a chair at the back of the room, dragging his fork through the mound of mashed potatoes on his plate. How had this whole thing gotten so messed up? Adrian. He knew the answer even before he knew the question. It all kept coming back to her. Her and her stupid lies. Now Amy wasn't ever going to forgive him. And he didn't even do anything! He thought he'd known hurt when his father abused him, but this was a new kind of hurt. Hurt in the heart.

The creaking of the seat beside him brought him out of his mashed-potato-daze. He looked up and locked eyes with none other than Ben.

"What are _you_ doing here in New York?" he mumbled.

"Same reason Adrian was here. To break you and Amy up. But that's not what I want anymore. I want to apologize on behalf of Adrian. It wasn't supposed to end like that."

"Well just how _was_ it supposed to end? You and Amy and me and Adrian running off into the sunshine, holding hands and becoming couples?" he scoffed, taking a sip from his soda, scowling into his plate.

"Well not _exactly_ like that." Ben mumbled. He cleared his throat. "What matters now is that I'm sorry. You're good for her Ricky, and she's good for you. I get it now."

Ricky looked up at Ben. "I believe you. But Amy," he shook his head "she believed every word that Adrian said to her."

"Let me talk to her."

"Ben-"

"Just hear me out. Maybe she'll listen to me."

Ricky considered it. What else did he have to loose?

"Okay."

* * *

Amy sighed as she pressed play on the DVD remote, hoping that a little Vampire Diaries would help cheer her up. She had already gone through all of her candy from Dylan's Candy Bar and had moved on to some pizza she'd ordered when she went to pick John up. He was sleeping peacefully at her side, sprawled out on the bottom of the large bed. She wouldn't have to worry about him becoming scared.

It wasn't working. Her favorite character (Damon), on her favorite episode, on her favorite show wasn't working. She couldn't help the thoughts of the night's events.

"_I'm pregnant and it's Ricky's baby."_

The words gnawed at her over and over. It was too much for her. Too much. She didn't want to be one of those girls who cried over a guy and let it destroy her. And it wouldn't destroy her. But right now, she couldn't help but feel like it would.

A soft knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts. She groaned before getting up to walk over to it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Ben."

She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion before unlocking the door. It was true. There he was.

"Come in." she said, stepping aside to allow him to enter. He walked into the room, taking in John sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of what had occurred. Ben looked at the candy wrappers that filled the trash bin. He handed her a bag.

"Here. That's for you. I figured you'd need some munchies."

She opened the bag to see some chips, popcorn and soda. She faintly smiled. "Thanks."

"I tried to call, but it just went straight to voicemail." he said, walking over to sit on the chair beside the bed. She walked back to her spot on the bed before taking a sip of the soda.

"I cut it off. I didn't want to hear it ring every five seconds." she mumbled, tapping the bottle cap.

"Amy, listen. I know what happened."

"How?"

"Well it's kind of a long story."

She raised her eyebrow. "I have plenty of time."

Ben sighed. "Well, to make a long story short, Adrian and I saw you on t.v. for the David Archuleta concert. We kinda snapped. So, we came up with a plan to make you jealous. But Adrian took it way too far, Amy. She lied. It's not Ricky's baby."

Amy nearly choked on the popcorn in her mouth. "What?"

Ben nodded. Amy shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

"How would you know?"

Ben closed his eyes. This was the part he'd been dreading. "Because it's _my_ baby."

The scene was straight from a movie. Amy's spit take after Ben's shocking confession. Well, shocking to her anyways.

"You got Adrian pregnant?"

Ben opened his eyes. "Yes."

Amy took the news in. If Ben had gotten Adrian, that meant that Ricky hadn't. And she'd slapped him for no reason. She hadn't even let him explain! What was wrong with her?

"Well, if that's the case, why didn't you just let me think Ricky was the father?"

"Amy, I could never do that to you. I care about you. Which brings me to my next point. Somewhere along the way of this crazy messed up adventure, I realized that I'm not in love with you anymore. I still care about you, always will. But, just not in that way anymore."

Amy faintly smiled, hugging him loosely and briefly.

"Ben, thank you for telling me this. I'm sorry, but I have to go find Ricky and apologize." she said, scrambling to get her purse.

"I understand. I can watch John if you want me to."

"That would be great." she said, turning to exit.

"Oh, you should check the dining hall. That's where I just saw him."

Amy smiled at him over her shoulder, then she was gone.

* * *

"Hey Ricky." came her voice, breaking him out of his trance. He turned to her.

"Amy?" he asked, words coming out as a question unintentionally. "What are you doing here?"

Amy took the seat beside him. "Well, a little birdie told me that Adrian was lying."

"Ben?" he asked, lightly smiling.

"Yeah, Ben." she said, returning the smile. "I'm sorry, Ricky. I didn't even listen to what you had to say! Forgive me?"

Ricky smirked, tapping his chin. "Hmm, well I'll have to think about that."

Amy's mouth dropped open. She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Jerk."

"Of course I forgive you." he said, pulling her into a kiss. After a few moments, they pulled away.

"So, what are we going to do about Adrian?" asked Ricky. Amy put a finger to his lips.

"Let's just not talk about her right now." she said, before linking her arms around his neck, sliding over to sit on his lap. "For now, if even for just tonight, let's not worry about anything but us."

Ricky leaned in, capturing her lips with his own. She was right. By no means would this relationship be easy. But right now, there was no eternal commitment or judging, just Ricky and Amy.

They were as different as day and night. And yes, the good girl fell for the bad boy. The womanizing drummer fell for the innocent French horn player. Like they say, opposites attract. What happens in Vegas may stay in Vegas, but what happens in New York doesn't stay in New York. It builds relationships, breaks them down and mends them. But most importantly, what happens in New York lasts a lifetime.

* * *

Thanks to all you guys! Please review this final chapter! Sorry for the lateness, but iy's here! Sadly, it's over. :( Please leave a review! Thanks to all who have read this story, reviewed, favorited, and alerted! You guys are awesome! Farewell and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
